Thanksgiving is about being thankful right?
by special agent Ali
Summary: What can I say is im being mean to Barney again here. Warning: death of minor character involved. Warning two: may become gay pairing story but I haven't decided on that one yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Dinner will be ready in an hour" Lily announced from the kitchen. She stepped out and glanced worriedly at Ted. He was still fumbling with his phone and she knew why.

She gently touched his shoulder. "We can't force him Ted"

Ted only shook his head. "No Lil, I have to find him" he said. She nodded with a little relief.

"We'll be waiting"

"If it'll help, tell him I promise to skip Slapsgiving this year, I can hold off on my two remaining slaps" Marshall piped in.

Ted chuckled at his friend and nodded. He then slipped on his jacket and hurried off.

He got Ranjit to drive him. It took the hour he had but he did locate his best friend. He then ignored his cell phone as he walked over to the blonde sitting in the park.

"You okay?" Ted asked. Barney turned to him with a sad look and then turned his attention back on two young boys.

"James and I went to this park once as kids. James could get every kid in the park to play tag. He was always the cool one" Barney said.

"Barney…"

"I know Ted…I know being here alone won't bring him back…I just didn't want to burden you all" Barney replied cutting him off.

Ted just chuckled. "Come on pal…were your best friends, you're allowed to burden us" he replied.

"You all really want me there?" Barney asked. Ted nodded. "Yeah…I won't make the mistake leaving you out again Barney" he answered.

Barney nodded. "Okay…I'll come" he surrendered. Ted smiled and placed his arm around his friend. He led him home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I am finally going to update this. Fair warning though to Swarkles lovers. It doesn't exist here. It does take place after Marvin is about three months old but Swarkles just doesn't exist. It may exist later in story but I'm not promising. It's a lot Ted/Barney friendship though if you like that. Or is it just friendship? **_

_**Oh, I don't know Tom's last name so I made it up. **_

Ranjit was waiting for them at the curb. He got out and went to Barney and patted his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about your brother" he told him.

"Thanks Ranjit" Barney replied.

"Of course, I am happy to help if you need me" Ranjit answered.

"Why don't you call your wife and the both of you spend thanksgiving with us?" Barney asked. Ranjit looked surprised and glanced at Ted who nodded.

"Okay" he agreed and opened the backdoor for his friends. Barney climbed in first and scooted over so Ted could sit beside him.

Barney stifled a small yawn. Ted however caught it and patted his lap. "You can lay down and sleep if you want, let me take care of you bro" he suggested.

Barney glanced at him. "You sure?" he asked. Ted nodded. "Yeah" he replied and Barney complied.

The blonde closed his eyes and tried to relax. Ted could see he was stiff and uneasy still so he started playing with his hair. He gently massaged his best friends forehead as his fingers swept his hair.

With Ted's gentle touch Barney slowly relaxed. He soon was sound asleep and peaceful for the first time in a week.

Ted stared at his friend and the thoughts of the past week drifted into his mind.

"Ranjit take the longest way possible back to Lily and Marshall's" Ted whispered and Ranjit nodded.

With that said Ted closed his eyes and replayed the week in his mind. It had all started at MaClarans and the five were at their favorite booth. Ted and Robin on one side and Marshall and Lily on other. Barney grabbed an empty chair to sit at the end.

They chatted a bit about their usual gossip. Then Barney got the call. He answered and then his face slowly drained of all color as the man spoke to him.

"You're….you're…you're…you're joking right?" he stammered. He stood up quickly and his chair fell over.

"No, Mr. Stinson, I wish I was though, I hate this part of the job so much" the man replied.

"Marshall" Barney mouthed. Marshall stood and Barney fainted into his arms. Ted grabbed the phone from Barney's limp hand.

"Okay, what the hell did you say to my friend?" he yelled.

"I am sorry sir, my name is Dr. Goodwin and I just informed Mr. Stinson that his brother James was killed in a car accident" the man answered.

Ted gasped. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Doctor" he said.

"It's all right sir, you seem like a good friend to Mr. Stinson, he'll need someone like you to help him through this"

"Thank you…may I ask though…was….was anyone else in the car with him?" Ted stammered.

"A Mr. Tom Bolton"

"James's husband" Ted replied.

"Yes…I am so sorry for the loss sir, now I must get back to work I am afraid" the doctor answered.

"Of course, thank you doctor" Ted replied and hung up.

Marshall had sat in Barney's chair and held the limp man in his arms.

"Is James really…" Marshall asked and trailed off. Ted nodded mutely. "It was a doctor on the phone, James and Tom were killed in a car accident" he answered.

Both girls gasped and covered their mouths. "Poor Barney" Marshall answered and stroked his cheek lightly.

Barney moaned and Marshall gently stroked his hair. "Shh, it's okay baby boy, daddy will take care of you" he whispered.

Barney lightly smiled and snuggled up to Marshall. "So now I have two little babies to care for" Lily said. She smiled lightly and stood up. She kissed his forehead.

"He looks so cute asleep" she said.

"Come on, lets get him upstairs before he awakens" Robin said. Marshall nodded and stood with his new bundle of joy.

Ted opened his eyes and smiled at Barney. "Lily was right, you are cute when you sleep" he said. Barney smiled in his sleep at that and Ted gulped lightly. 'Please lord, please don't tell me I'm falling for him' he prayed silently.

_**Well look at that even Ted Mosby falls victim to Barney Stinson. Maybe they'll be bro parents for Eli and Sadie. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Glad to see HIMYM still has fan base. This show is awesome and I am kinda bummed last season is soon approaching. But I guess all good things must end sometime. Hopefully in future I'll finish all my stories too. **_

Eventually Ranjit had to pull up to the apartment building. He got out and helped Ted ease the sleeping Barney out.

"I can carry him" Ranjit suggested. Ted shook his head and cradled his friend with ease.

"I got him" Ted replied and the driver didn't argue. Barney wasn't that heavy and he knew Ted still felt guilty for ditching him years ago.

Ted led the way and the driver followed. Lily opened the door and gave Ted a disapproving look.

"It's been almost two hours Ted! You could have called!" She scolded and Ted looked apologetic.

"Sorry Lil, I got caught up trying to calm my brother down" he said.

Lily then noticed Barney and calmed a little. "Yeah, I guess Barney is more important" she agreed reluctantly.

Barney had stirred when she yelled and now opened his eyes. "Thanks Lil I needed to hear that" he murmured.

He then looked around. "You can put me down now Ted though I do appreciate the lift and the much needed cat nap" he told him.

Ted obeyed and tried to hide his sorrow as Barney stepped to the couch and he badly missed his soft touch.

"You look like you can use more than a cat nap bro" Marshall supplied as he sat next to him.

Barney nodded as he yawned. "I know but its been such a hard week Marshall" he said and yawned again.

"We know pal but hey we're glad you decided to join us"

"Ted convinced me I wouldn't be a burden" Barney admitted.

"Aw sweetie you're really not" Lily cooed and he smiled.

"Good because…I was…I was afraid to come here…I thought you all might judge me badly" he stammered.

"Why? You're brother just died, you're allowed to cry dude" Robin supplied and he shook his head.

"That's not it…it's…well…it's about Eli…and Sadie" he stammered.

"Are they okay?" Lily asked concern immediately etching on her face.

"Their fine but…their kinda orphans again" Barney answered.

"Oh my god I forgot that! Isn't there anything you can do for those two sweet children?" Marshall asked.

"That's just it guys, James made out a will and asked that if anything happened that I should take care of them"

"That's awesome!" Ted exclaimed and Barney groaned.

"But…I…I can't guys" Barney stammered.

"Why not?" Lily asked. "What do I know about being a dad Lil? Now you all get why I was avoiding this" he answered.

"Maybe you were making the right choice, I can't believe you'd hurt those amazing kids!" Lily yelled.

"I know Lily but…I…I can't help them!"

"Yes you can Barney you're just too much a jerk to admit it" she answered and stormed away from him.


End file.
